Piekielni łowcy
by Kuro no Ri
Summary: Co za tajemnice ma w sobie główny bohater. Jak wpłynie na obecny rok. Co kryje się w jego przeszłości.


Spis treści

Piekielni łowcy. 1

I POCZĄTEK 1

2 Brat 4

3 Salazar Slytherin 7

4\. POKÓJ I KSIĘGA 11

5\. Poker. 25

6\. Pociąg. 29

**Piekielni łowcy.**

I POCZĄTEK

Czas na pojęcie bezpieczna. Dla jednych nic nie znaczących chwila codzienności przynosi rozpoczynanie bólu i cierpienie lub szczęście uśmiech i radość. 31 lipca 1981 roku był przełomowy dla społeczeństwa czarodziejskiego. Tylko nieliczni pomyśl zdawali z tego powodu. Do tego dnia na świat przyszedł Harry Potter zbawiciel magiczny świata. Skonstruowane urządzenie Voldemorta. Tym samym pozbył się go na 10 lat ze świata żywych. Po tym zdarzeniu Dumbeldore umieścił swoje krewetki w Dursley'ów. Aby uzyskać więcej informacji na temat tej firmy, kliknij tutaj, aby pobrać pełną wersję strony. Rądzenie " _Silverze_ ".

Dzień sztandszy 31 lipca 1998 roku do 18 urodzin Harry'ego. W świecie czarodziejów jest do pierwszej wariacji. Społecznoznawstwo: Ron i Hermiona planowali swój ślub.

Bohater czarodziejskiego świata do o nim głosu przysłuchiwał się kolejnej kłótni przyjaciół. Westchną. Wstał i skierował się do drzwi.

\- Dokąd idziesz Harry? - Zapytała nadal roztargniona dziewczyna.

\- Na cmentarz.- Odparł chłopak.

\- Och. Dobrze tylko uważaj na siebie.

\- Pewnie Herm.- Odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Zaraz za drzwiami nie zważając na bariery antyteleportacyjne aportował się. Znalazł się przed zarośniętą starą grotą. W około rozciągał się gęsty las. Chłopak wszedł do pewnej groty. Bariery przepuściły go bez najmniejszego problemu. W tej chwili, że w lokalu tym się znajdujemy. Potter nie otrzymał uwagi na temat zimnej nocy i brudną gratą narodził się ze schodów i wystającej srebrnej barierki. Na dole przedstawionoł się cmentarz rodowy. Herb unoszą się nad i grobami nie pozostawający wątpliwości co do jakiego. Dzięki temu nie można się oderwać od czegoś innego. Pozostałe są czarne lub srebrne z odcieniami zieleni i niebieskiego światła._Tu spoczywa Sara Analin Sentrik Malfoy powiedzenia zdradliwego ojca. _"Pod spodem działa językiem magicznie wyryty zwrot:

" _W piekle urodzeni_ "

18-nastonatek ukląkł. Wyciągną rękę i na początku rysować na powierzchni pomnika magicznego runy pod tamtym napisem.

" _Dziś na nowo narodzeni. _"

Równo z ostatniego runem pomnik zalśnił. Kiedy światło opadło całą płytę nagrobka pokrywała znakiami z imienia i nazwiska. Nad nim poszenił napis:

" _Królowa Avalonu_ "

Zaś na sam pomniku nadal lśniło zdanie:

" _Witaj. Kim jesteś? _"

Harry ponownie napisał.

" _Srebro. Czyżbyś mnie nie poznała? _"

Dalej i cała rozmowa w tym języku ale ja przytoczę ją wam już normalnie. Tak więc na pierwszy dzień pojawiły się następne.

\- Poznałam cię głupku. To standardowe pytanie.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie głupkiem na nie dałem się zabić.

\- Oj, zamknij się. Co tu robisz?

\- Tęsknie za tobą wiesz?

\- Ta o tym już wypowieeś. Co TYM razem się stało? Kolejny Voldi na drodze do Edenu?

\- Hahaha, śmiej się śmiej. Nie, nie Voldi tym razem Malfoy i Snape w spółce. Jak ja ich nie cierpię.

\- Hej! Nie obrażaj mojej rodziny, dobra.

\- Phi, rodzina? I niby to do mówisz? Ta która dała z niej dyla.

\- Ale brata lubiłam, jego syn nie był taki zły.

\- Bo byłaś ślizgonkom z krwi i kości.

\- A teraz kto gada od rzeczy?

\- Wypraszam sobie jestem Gryffonem.

\- Taaaaaa, a można spytać z których strony?

\- Osz, ty mała cholero!

\- Jestem starsza od ciebie dzieciaku.

\- I martwa.

\- Dobra, dobra wygrałeś. Wracając do tematu TYM RAZEM takiego zrobili że dziejeiłeśiłeś mnie?

\- Nie macie tu kalendarzy co? Dzisiaj mija rok od śmierci dziadzi Voldzia i świat dostał bzika. Do tego Herm i Ron jeszcze nie się bawiłem w sprawie ślubu. Musiałem pogadać z kimś normalnym kto nie ma na czole wygrawerowane wielkimi drukowanymi oczojebnymi literami GRYFFINDOR. Inaczej już niedługoalnie 2x2 równało mi się 5.

\- Cóżewka ciągle powtarzające się, powinieneś zakumplować się z jakimś ślizgonem. A pro pojęć i domów na co z tym dodatkowym rokiem w Hogwarcie?

\- Jest tak jak Planowali. Wracamy w sierpniu na powtórkę 7 klasy. Kolejny roczek jako maskotka Hogwartu i starego zgrzybiałego zgreda. Nic tylko skakać ze szczęścia.

\- Rozumiem. Tą ironię na mogłeś sobie darować. Ja ci nie zawiniłam. A i wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin.

\- Odczep się! Wiesz że nie cierpię tego dnia.

\- Tak, tak. Ktoś idzie lepiej się zmywaj!

\- Dobra do cześć aniołku.

\- NIE JESTEM TWOIM ANIOŁKIEM!

\- Dobra, dobra rozumiem. No nic do zobaczenia znowu _aniołku_ . Teraz dobrze aktywuj pieczęć.

\- Wrrrrrrrrr.

" _Nadchodzi świecie końca_ "

Chłopak po raz ostatni wyciągną rękę przez odpisać. Nie opisane wcześniej jednak przybysz miał tylko 3 groby od niego.

" _Ale dla nas to tylko początek. _"

2 Brat

Mężczyzna miał włosy białe lekko wchodzące w blond, niebieskie stalowe oczy i wyraziste rysy. Wysoki nieźle zbudowany około 40-letni. Przyglądał się chłopcu, co się czuje na pomniku z siostry. Gdy młodzieniec skończył nagrobek zabłysł i wrócił do stanu. Lucjusz Malfoy, bo na tę samą umiejętność patrzył na z konsternacją. Chłopiec przeżegnał się i zaczął wstawać. Nadal niedowierzając w co widzi decydił się na to czy to jest osobiście.

\- Potter! - Powiedział głosem gniewnym, oschłym i władczym. Harry przewrócił się słysząc dziesięć niespodziewanych głosów.

\- Mm ... Ma ... Ma ... Malfoy - Wybełkotał speszony ciemnowłosy.

\- Och, brawo cóż za inteligencja. A teraz może raczysz mi co TY TU ROBISZ, Potter. - Słowo kluczowe prawie wypluł.

\- Ja ... ja przy ... przyszedłem na ... na grób.

\- Och, doprawdy. Dla twojej informacji do akurat wiem. Intryguje mnie raczej co ciebie Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru sprowadza akurat na TEN grób.

\- Eeee ... Ja dziesięć tego ...

\- Potter może rarować co jakieś sensowne zdanie, sklecić książkę, tylko udowadniasz, że ma rację co do nieistnienia w twojej głowie.- W Harrym się zagotowało. _"Co prawda rozbawiło się, aby się pięknie rozłożyło na tej samej wiadomości ale przez wyglądał _ _na bezmyślnej _ _istocie __, marionetka wszystkich, popychana i ustawiana przez Dropsa umie każdym razem __. Nie lepszy nie ryzykować. "_

\- Kurwa. - Zaklnę pod nosem ale na drugie usłyszałem. Się podniósł się z ziemi. Spójrzał z gniewu na białowłosego. - Skoro mnie pytasz to może byś chociaż posłuchał odpowiedzi!

\- Cóż za arogancja. Jak można tak odzywać się do starszego i mądrzejszego czarodzieja. Jestem z wami za język. Nikt cię nie nauczył ...- " _Ech, kolejne kazanie nuuuuudy. Zapamiętać Gryffonizmem na atak Ślizgonów lepiej nie odpowiadać. Saro co robi ja tu zaraz ducha wyzionę z nudów i na tym monologu to się nie zanosi. _"- Pomyślał Harry.

\- Co chcesz mi powiedzieć.- Mrukną pod nosem tak aby jego "narodziła się" Nie po usłyszeniu. nie docierając do młodego człowieka.

" _Dziś na nowo narodzeni. _"

Pomnik rozbłysnął. Porzucać i formować części od razu zobaczyli wynalezienie się drukowanych liter. " _To nie jest dobry znak. _"- Zdążył sobie jeszcze pomyśleć Harry.

" _CO WY KURWA WYPRAWIACIE! LU MUGŁBYŚ Z ŁASKI SWOJEJ PRZESTAĆ UDAWAĆ TEGO POPAPRAŃCA NASZEGO OJCA! RIN TO MÓJ BRAT PROSZĘ TROCHE OGŁADY CI NIE ZASZKODZI! _"

Malfoy przyjrzał się znakom i potem sięgną do szaty. Wyją z niej księgę z runami. Czarnowłosy patched na to w szoku.

\- " _Jak tak zostawić na jutrze do jutra słońca" _"- Pomyślał. Westchną jeszcze i zabrał głos.- Niech pan wybierze: _" WYŚCIEĆ WYPRAWIACIE! LU MUGŁBYŚ Z ŁASKI SWOJEJ PRZESTAĆ UDAWAĆ TEGO POPAPRAŃCA NASZEGO OJCA! RIN TO MÓJ BRAT PROSZĘ TROCHE OGŁADY CI NIE ZASZKODZI!_ "

Mężczyzna podniósł się na niego zdziwiony wzrok. " _Czy dziesięć boy właśnie przetłumaczył do wszystkich bez zająknięcia? Jak doregulować Czarny Pan nie posługiwał się tym językiem płynnie? Tylko jedna grupa ludzi potrafi, ale oni wyginęli prawda? Nie mogę być przecież ... nie to niemożliwe. _"Na głos Pottera wypełzł uśmiech".

\- Olała nas. - Powiedział.- Do roboty tym podobne.- Dodał po nocy.

\- Tak bardzo podobna do tej, która została zamrożona.

\- Tak coś o tym wiem. Zniknie bez słowa i radź sobie sam. Albo powie żeby zrobić tę wpaść ale zapomni zdjąć zabezpieczenia. Makabra. Musiałem się nie raz włóżcie przez te jej zaklęcia. Straszne.

\- Potter masz ochotę odwiedzić mój dworek? Jesteś jest pusty. Może udałoby ci się dostać jej pokój? Rozejrzałbyś się tam. Co ty na to? - Oczy chłopaka rozbłysły. Nadal jednak podejrzliwie czytał się dzwoncy.

\- A co pan będzie z tego miał?

\- To już moja sprawa panie Potter? Nie powtórzymy więcej ofert.- " _No cóż nie mam nic stracić. Jeżeli dojdzie do przejścia łatwo się obejmie a dostęp do domu Malfoy'ów do nie lada ułatwienie. _"

\- Niech będzie, ale mam jedno zastrzeżenie w moim pokoju.

\- Dobrze. " _Tak jestem tam zaklęcia monitorujące idioto. _"Więc," - powiedział chłopiec. od czasu wizji, przez czas, jaki upływa od chwili, gdy jest to możliwe.

\- Rusz się Potter. Za mną! - Warkną. " _Oj, właśnie byłoby tym razem robić przerośnięte fretko bo teraz naprawdę mam dość tego dnia i nie mam się czym zająć wy pojawiać. _"

\- Nie rozkazuj mi! Nie masz do tego prawa!

\- Oj, rozczaruje cię głupcze. Jesteś w moim domu. Tu mogę zrobić dosłownie wszystko. - Odparł z wyraźną groźbą. Harry jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił więcej był mu do wręcz na rękę. Uśmiechną się zadziornie i powiedział wyzywając głosem.

\- Nie odważysz się! Przecież jesteś tylko tchórzliwym ślizgonem. Pokonałbym cię bez problemu.- Powiedział, aby nadając głosowi nutkę gniewu i arogancji.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? Nie byłbyś w stanie nic zrobić. Co tak cnotliwy Gryffonek może miło w domu przesiąkniętym czarną magią? - Chłopak się uśmiecha na te słowa oszczędzł.

\- Antroledireifaltlerdipelotristi ksereizeki. (Zabiłbym cię.)

Słysząc płynne zdanie w języku runicznym Malfoy zadrżał. Poczuł wibracje magii. Zaczęło brakować mu powietrza. Dusił się. Coś przygniatało mu płuca. Ciało zaczęło płonąć. Kości zdawały się być miażdżone. Ból był gorszy niż po kilku cruciatuksach. Czuł jakby wyrywano mu wnętrzności zdzierano skórę i duszono jednocześnie. Najgorsze jednak było to że coś cały czas podtrzymywało go w pełnej świadomości.

\- Nerlegisaheiksei! (Dość!) Kselegimelodidistireieni! (Cofnij!)

Magia odstąpiła. Mężczyzna złapał chust powietrza. Wreszcie mógł oddychać. Trząsł się na całym ciele. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. Ból i wszystkie obrażenia zniknęły, ale w podświadomości mężczyzna nadal czuł się bezbronny słaby i na łasce młodszego czarodzieja.

\- Nie groź mi Malfoy. Nic o mnie nie wiesz. Nie zapominaj to ja pokonałem twojego pana. A teraz może zaprowadzisz mnie do jej pokoju? I spróbuj mnie nie obrażać. Chyba nikt nie chce powtarzać tej sytuacji?- Głos dotąd pełen emocji zmienił się obojętny i stalowy, a postawa z trochę nieporadnej i słabej teraz emanowała siłą potęgą, stanowczością i władzą. „_O tak ten chłopak posiada niewiarygodną moc. Długo zastanawiałem się jak to się stało że Czarny Pan został pokonany przez zwykłego dzieciaka. Teraz rozumiem. Potter nigdy nie był słaby albo przeciętny, on jest potężny możliwe że jego moc może się równać nawet z założycielami._"

\- Eh, daj pan już spokój.- Ciszę przerwał czarnowłosy. „_Musze jakoś odwrócić jego uwagę. Jeśli teraz połączy moją moc z językiem runicznym na pewno się domyśli kim jestem._"- Przecież bym pana nie zabił. Sarka by mi tego nie wybaczyła.- Harry wyciągną rękę do starszego maga. Ten po chwili wahania przyjął pomoc.- Więc panie Malfoy kiedy mogę się spodziewać tych wszystkich pytań które chce pan zadać?- Pytanie kompletnie wybiło blondyna z toru myślowego na jaki wpadł. „_Cholera, ten chłopak znowu mnie kompletnie zaskoczył. A myślałem że już wiem czego się spodziewać._"

\- Nigdy nie można zakładać, że wie się wszystko o ludziach panie Malfoy. Niech pan mnie lepiej nie klasyfikuje. Nie lubię tego. Każdy z nas jest inny. Ma inne poglądy, wychowanie, przekonania, czy uprzedzenia, ale w jednym się nie różnimy. Każdy z nas ma uczucia i sposób ich ochrony przed zranieniem. Pan ukrywa się za maską obojętności, Ron głupoty choć jest mądrzejszy od większości tak zwanych geniuszy; Hermi za swoimi książkami i pewnością siebie mimo że naprawdę nie umie przełożyć wiedzy na życie i łatwo nią manipulować; Fred i Georg za kawałami i dowcipami, naprawdę jednak są poważni spostrzegawczy i bardzo skryci; Ginny...

\- A ty za jaką maską się chowasz?

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? - Odparł Harry odwracając głowę do starszego czarodzieja widocznie zdziwiony. Deseń, który nie ma końca, nie ma znaczenia. Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru, Wybraniec, Ten-Który-Przeżył, 100% Gryffon, Wybawca czarodziejskiego świata, Ulubieniec Dropsa i tym podobne. Wszystko do jest tylko zbiorem pozorów, wymaganiawań, zakłamań i plotek.

\- Jaki jest więc Harry Potter? - Zapytal ostrożnie blondyn. Chłopiec uśmiechną się smutno.

\- Może kiedyś pójdzie pan pozna, teraz wejdźmy do domu na prawo muszę wrócić.

\- Niech drogi.- Mężczyzna otsuje drzwi.- Zapraszam. Drow do mnie!

Pyk. Koło gospodarza pojawił się skrzat w zadbanych szatach.

\- Czyżby zmienić zasady wobec gorszych? - 40-latek wzruszczone ramionami.

\- Sam powiedziałeś, każdy coś ukrywa. Ja w końcu mogę coś w kobiecie sobą. Za to jestem ci wdzięczny. A Malfoy'owie nie lubią swoich długów. Drow, zapowe pana Pottera do zaginionego pokoju.

\- Oczywiście sir. Drow już idzie. Proszę za mnie panie Potter, proszę pana.

\- Dziękuje. Mam nadzieję na kolejną rozmowę niedługo panie Malfoy.- Harry skłonny głowę i ruszył za skrzatem.

Tymczasem Lucjusz odprowadziwszy go wzrokiem udał się do salonu i usiadł przy stoliku na głowie, aby pojawiła się razem z kawą. Upiększanie łyk napoju zaczął rozmyślać o dniu przedniej. " _Dziwny dzień. . Wygodnie, aby poradzić sobie w sprawie Draco. A tymczasem znajomy Pottera. Do dziesięciu chłopak tak mnie męczy. Ta moc, postawa, spojrzenie i nie chwilowicie słowa do drzewa wszystko kołyszą przypomnienia. Do tego języka runiczny i najpewniej leglimencja. Niezwykłe. Najgorsze jednak nie jest do. Jak to zrobić, że ma się tą samą inteligencją wręcz starą sprawę o lecz o firmie ale wolną w swoich torach myślowych. Jego wypowiedzi, poglądy, to wszystko jest właśnie rozważawiające. Warto będzie rozbić twoją maskę, Potter. _"- Rozmyślał na papierze i nadal popijając kawę.

3 Salazar Slytherin

Harry szedł za skrzatem zaciemnionym korytarzem. Po obu stronach ściany zdobiły stare freski i obrazy rodzinne arystokraty. Niektóre patrzyły na niego nieprzychylnie inne jawnie go obrażały, a pozostałe po prostu spały. Chłopiec nie odpowiadał na zaczepki zachowując kamienną twarz. Jednak gdy dotarli do obrazu pokrytego splecionymi wężami zatrzymał się. Jego mina wyrażała zdziwienie i szok. Pozostawiając skrzata jak zauroczony podszedł do dzieła. Skrzat zauważył to.

\- Nie wolno podchodzić sir.- Zaskrzedał. Mimo swojej wołania nastolatek nie zatrzymał się. Przerażony skrzat zawallo jeszcze raz.- To niebezpieczne pan - Czarnowłosy nadal. Nie zwracając uwagi na własność wyciągną rękę. Drow krzyknął przerażony. " _Czarna magia. Bardzo zaawansowana. Prawie nieludzka. Czyżby pozostałości po Voldim? Ciekawe co razem nasz wielki Wężowaty jegomość tak bardzo chciał ukryć. Wyczuwam w ten dziwne obrazie klątwę z magii krwi. Dość gwałtna. Powinienem jednak sobie z nią poradzić. Muszę tylko nakhonić węże do pomocy a reszta być dziecinnie prosta. _"

\- _Witajcie przyjaciele. Czegóż strzeżecie? _\- Sykną w języku gadów.

\- _Ty muwisssssz? _\- podwyżdziału jeden z ogólnych węży.

\- _Tak i zastanawiam się kto kazał wam się z tym obrazem? _\- Tymczasem skrzat patrzył się na w niemym przerażeniu. " _Czyżby Zły Pan wrócił i znowu będzie krzywdzić swoje pana. _"

\- _Okrutny i bardzo zdradziecki z twego gatunku. Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić. Nos zamknął. Pan jest samotny. Zły, zły, zły. _\- Syczały na przemian gady. Coraz bardziej rozjuszone wspomnień. " _Do dobrego momentu. Teraz są skore do pomocy. Musze jednak nadal. Działać ostrożnie. Nie wiadomo też co jest na tym obrazie. Z ich własnością może wywnioskować się do kogoś wężousty. Praktycznie nie ma nic wspólnego z Gryffindorem i Slytherinem. Zastanawiająca postać. Trzeba działać. To może się ciekawe wizualnie_ . "

\- _Rozumiem. Spróbuję wam pomóc. Przypomnijcie sobie, że gdzieś co się stało wcześniej nie pojawił się ten okrutny czarodziej. _\- Nadalprzerażony skrzat drżał już na pełnym ciele.

\- _Dobrze mówiący. _\- Węże zrobiły co im kazał chłopiec. Sam Harry zaś zamknął oczy. Przywołamy obrazy z zawiłych umysłów zwierząt do wspólnego łącząc w jedno. Za wyciągną rękę i siłę filmu przepełnionego magią głosem powiedział:

\- Treolegitestrivrilegiksei! (Powróć!) - Z jego ręki popłynęło światło w stronę obrazu. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. W głuchej ciszy słychać było tędy oddech chłopaka i Drowa który zaczął się uspokajać. Nagle obraz zadrżał. Trzask! Rozound się tłuczonego szkła. Całe dzieło stanęło w płomieniach niebiesko-zielono-czarno-czerwonych. Po długim rozpoczęciu przygasać i wyjąć z nich długowłosego, około 20-letniego mężczyzny. Jego zielone oczy są poprawne, z wyjątkiem czarnych włosów, bladą cerą i arystokratami rysami. Z post fact był dość dobrze ale nie przesadnie. Szatę miał na sobie zieloną wykładankę gdzie niegdzie rubinami. Nastolatkowi wydaje się się ona dosyć starodawna i niewygodna. Na szyi mężczyzna miał zawieszony srebrny pasek z czerwonym wisiorkiem w kształcie gryfa. Ramka obrazu i płótna zdobiła plątanina jabłka i czerwone węży. Postać z obrazu rozejrzała się dość nieprzytomnym i oszołomionym wzrokiem po przestrzeni. W końcu jego wzrok padł na Harry'ego.

\- Witaj młodzieńcze. Znowu wolny. Jak dobrze. Dziękuję za uwolnienie.

\- To nie problem.- Chłopak uśmiechną się. Teraz może wyglądać jak młody człowiek, który sprawia, że nie ma sensu. Riddle'owi.- Mogę spytać dlaczego Tomeczek cię zamknięną?

\- Pewno za to, że znał jego sekret. Ale gdzie moje maniery. Nazywam się Salazar Slytherin, ty chłopcze? - Potter popatrzył na niego w szoku. " _Pozbieraj się do choroby. Dobra może to i szok ale nie musiem sobie na to pozwolić. Szlak! Coraz bardziej się odkrywam. Z tego nie może wyjść nic dobrego. Mimo że po to wiem po ten ten beznosowy gada chce pogoń trochę nawet po prostu sobą. Dobra do roboty. _"Przymknąłem oczy. Wziął głęboki oddech, a następnie już się zmieścił:

\- Potter. Harry Potter.- Tym razem do starego czarodziej wydał się zszokowany. Nie trwało do jednak długo. Mrugnięcie może już potem wrócił do siebie.

\- Ach. Teraz rozumiem twoją bezmózgą reakcję. Więc gdzie Złoty Wiek nauczył się zaawansowanej, mrocznej i za trudnej na swojej drodze magii runów?

\- A kto znakom je taki Złoty, na pewno nie ja. Co zrobić mojej domniemanej pustej głowy to się dobrze dobrze zastanów. Podobno byłeś dość inteligentny. Nie ten temat też. Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

\- Nie musze gówniarzu. Sama rozmowa ze mną powinna być dla ciebie zaszczytem.

\- Taaak oczywiście. Jeśli mam nadal wysłuchiwać marudzenia kawałka papieru do tego, aby mógł wrócić do niego, to zapieczętować. - Obraża mnie tylko toto. Żadnych rzeczy od niedawna nie posiada. Wygląd też dość odrażający. Po co komu to. To praca jedno małe słowo i będę miał spokój. Hmmm.- Salazar przyjrzał się chłopcu podejrzliwie.

\- Od kiedy do Gryffon łapie się szantażu? - Chłopak natychmiast oprzytomniał. Zablokować jednak zacząć krzyczeć i bronić honoru współdomactors nałóż spokojnie:

\- A ślizgon broni prawości?

\- Za dużo czasu spędziłem z Godrykiem.

\- W łóżku. Zapomniałeś chyba dodać.- Dokończył go. Harry z uśmieszkiem.

\- Oj nie rozmawialiśmy też ... Czasami całości wzdłuż jękami. Godi, co powiedziałaś, kiedy szczytował.- Salazar był pewny że tym zaskoczy młodszego zawstydzi i skłoni do ucieczki. Niestety po raz kolejny dziś jego intryga słowna trafiła do kosza. Młodzieniec nawet się nie zająkną przy odpowiedzi.

-Oczywiście ślizgon na górze?

\- Wiemy z doświadczenia?

\- Nie na ja zawsze jestem sam.

\- zakończenie dowartościowania.

\- Mówisz o sobie. Nie przepraszam twoje życie. Więc może o dziedzicu z układsem przodka.

\- Sprytne ale nie zapominaj kim jestem.

\- Martwym dziadziusiem z obrazka - Odparł Harry z miną niewiniątka. Salazara zatkało. Przez większą chwilę nie wydaje się co odpowiedzieć. "Ten chłopak jest zdecydowanie zbyt inteligentny, błyskotliwy io dziwo przezorny jak na Gryffona. Co prawdą impertynencki ale do jedynej jak Północna cecha lwów Więcej jest w nim z węża. Nad czymś się w dzień poczytaj? "

\- Argh. Jesteś niemożliwy. Na pewno nie złożyłeś domy?

\- Nie. Tyle czasu zajęło przekonujący ten czas, podgniłyego, sklerotycznego i przemądrzałego kapelusza że należę do Gryffindoru.- Chłopak przybrał minę obrażonego dziecka. Slytherin nie wytrzymałości i roześmiał się.

\- Ślizgon z krwi i kości. Przed tobą tylko mojej kancelarii udało się oszukać tiarę.

\- Wypraszam sobie.- Harry wydawał się być święcie oburzonym.- Ja nie udawałem. Jedynie jej grzecznie i bez nacisków czy gróźb wyperswadowałem pomysł bycia w tym samym domu co Sami-Wiecie-Kto.- Ostatni przydomek powiedział z kpiną i prześmiewczą ironiom.

\- Ej, ej nie obrażaj mojego domu.

\- Czyli to prawda.- Chłopak odpowiedział sobie na niewypowiedziane pytanie. Mimo wszystko aby sprecyzować swoje poglądy dodał.- Tomcio paluszek jest potomkiem twojego brata.

\- Osz ty! I ty niby jesteś Gryffonem? Phi, dobry żart.

\- Więc może teraz mi odpowiesz skoro doszliśmy do względnego porozumienia dlaczego Voldi cię zapieczętował?

\- Ech. Nie pozbędę się ciebie tak łatwo co? Dobra moja strata. Bał się że zdradzę jego prawdziwe pochodzenie i prawdę o tak zwanej czarnej magii.

\- Przez co wszystkie domy zjednoczyły by się przeciw niemu.

\- Dokładnie. Naprawdę jesteś zbyt inteligentny na lwa. Marnujesz się tam.

\- Raczej ukrywam ale już nie długo. Wiwat kolejny odcinek z sagi super pomysłów kózki z bródką. Koniec smęcenia zaraz 23 a ja chce wrócić koło północy. Pa panie tęczowy dziadku.- Sal uśmiechną się znowu.

\- Jesteś do niej bardzo podobny.

\- Jej! Wielki Salazar Slytherin znał moją matkę. Toż to wielki zaszczyt.- Nastolatek prawie skakał z podniecenia.

\- Nie udawaj! Wiesz o kim mówię.- Chłopak uspokoił się i uśmiechną smutno.

\- Tak wiem. Najpotężniejsza ze strażniczek bram i pierwsza z pośród Piekielnych Łowców. Twoja przybrana córka. Nie mylę się prawda.- Postać na obrazie skinęła potwierdzająco głową.- Może jeszcze kiedyś pogadamy. Było całkiem spoko. Spadam.- Zaraz po tych słowach oddalił się.

\- Na pewno mały i to- zwyczaj niedługo. Przygotuj się na niebywałą niespodziankę dziedzicu.- Słowa te odbiły się od pustych ścian korytarza zapowszednią wielkie zmiany.- Hmmm. A tymczasem może zajrzę do Lu. Obecnie widziałem go jak był dzieckiem. - Mężczyzna znikną z obrazu.

W salonie dworu Malfoy'ów blondyn pogrążony w myślach nie pojawia się pojawienie się postaci na pustym obrazie. Nigdy nie dane mu się poznać jego mieszkańca. Zaniony salon podobno został zapieczętowany ze względów na swoją obraźliwą formą.

\- Witaj Lucjuszu. - Przerażony środek i wylewanie na siebie. Spojrzał na płótno w szoku.

\- S ... Sa ... Sa ... Salazar.- Tyle tylko zapewnić wygodę.

\- Oj dojdź do siebie. Jesteś przecież ślizgiem ślizgowym. Nawet Potter lepiej sobie z tym faktem poradził.

\- Zdziwiłbym się mogłoby gdyby go cokolwiek NAPRAWDĘ zaskoczyło.

\- Tak do prawda rasowy z niego wąż. Zgodzisz się ze swojego Lucjuszu?

\- Ależ oczywiście. Twarz należy do ciebie że chłopak ma miliony masek i bardzo się domyśla.

\- Raczej powiedziałbym że razem ale z wieloma urządzeniami. Widzę że wcześniej doszedłeś do siebie.

\- Oczywiście. Zastanawiam się co robisz akurat w TYM obrazie?

\- To długa historia i na własnej okazję. Cieszę się, że znowu będę miała okazję do wyjaśnienia. Voldemort i nasze prawome powiązania rodzinne. Moja śmierć z ręki Godryka. I oczywiści prawdziwa czarna magia. Dużo pracy przede mną. Najpierw muszę również wydawać kilka innych portretów moich jak i cen założycieli. Świat magii niedługo się zatsiesie Lucjuszu. Przygotuj się.

\- Zamierzasz wyjaśnić do teraz czy poczekać na fabrę?

\- Też pytanie. Oczywiście że Zaczekam. Muszę się odegrać. Ja coś mi mówi, że mój przyjaciel też ma swoje plany na dziesięć lat.

\- Tak na podobobne. Mam nadzieję, że pasują ci do nowego menu pana Pottera.

\- Ależ oczywiście ze smakiem spróbuje a może sam pomogę mu je doprawić. Do zobaczenia później. Powiedziawszy na znikną. Zaś Malfoy na nowo się zamyśl.

4\. POKÓJ I KSIĘGA

"Hmmm. To prawda ciekawy dzień. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał że spotkanie ze Ślizgonami może być tak odstresowujące. Odcinek po ścianach.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu sir.- Powiedział z przejęciem skrzat.

Kiedy Harry zdejmował czarę z obrazka. Mimo to wierności względem zmiennych dotyczących użytkownika. Pragnienie pochodziło z wewnątrz. Potter nie zdaje się sprawa jak jego magia wpływnęła na Drowa położył rękę na pustej ścianie. Poczuł ciepło. "Więc tu je ukryłaś. Drzwi do twojego Pokoju „. Nagle'a JEGO palce napotkały Mężczyzna, nieznaczne wgłębienie. Normalna osoba uznała za do TYLKO ZA dziurkę w ścianie jednak Harry wyczuł mrowienie magii w TYM wyżłobieniu. Miała Kształt sześcioramiennej Gwiazdy oo głębiej odciśniętym kolem w środku. Zielonooki przeniósł Spojrzenie na swoja lewa reke. Uniósł nad Nia prawa PO Czym zamkną Oczy i uwolnił minimalną wiązkę czaru. Dłoń Stała SIĘ Jeszcze szczuplejsza, pokryta wieloma bliznami Jak ja świeżymi ranami. Na małym palcu widziane przez damski pierścionek z oczkiem rubinowym okrążonym sześcioma szmaragdami. Chłopiec przytkną pierścionek do otworu w ścianie. Mur znikną. Zaczynając się od dzieci. Potter wyciągną uwagę. Nacisną klamkę i wkroczył pewnie do pomieszczenia. W przypadku gdy przechodził przez futrynę otoczyła się do głównejna magia. Miała ona za zadanie zadekretować przed intruzami paląc nienaznaczonych. Skrzat patrzył się na z przerażeniem. Chęć ds. Chłopców sprawiła że bezmyślnie ruszył mu na pomoc. Harry widząc do wyciągnięcia dłoni powstrzymując go. W przypadku gdy przechodził przez futrynę otoczyła się do głównejna magia. Miała ona za zadanie zadekretować przed intruzami paląc nienaznaczonych. Skrzat patrzył się na z przerażeniem. Chęć ds. Chłopców sprawiła że bezmyślnie ruszył mu na pomoc. Harry widząc do wyciągnięcia dłoni powstrzymując go. W przypadku gdy przechodził przez futrynę otoczyła się do głównejna magia. Miała ona za zadanie zadekretować przed intruzami paląc nienaznaczonych. Skrzat patrzył się na z przerażeniem. Chęć ds. Chłopców sprawiła że bezmyślnie ruszył mu na pomoc. Harry widząc do wyciągnięcia dłoni powstrzymując go.

\- Nie podchodź! To niebezpieczne! Miło nie zrobi.- Gdy skończył mówić magię wyciszył się i przepuściłem go dalej.

Miejsce do powieszenia na pewno nie pokój, już bliżej do bazy wojskowej. Na ścianach wisiały gabloty z bronią. Od schuriken'ów, katan, noży, mieczy, łuków czy włóczni po strzelby, muszkiety, karabiny, bazuki, granaty czy bomby. Pod oknem stało 5 komputerów. Obok nich WIELKIE regały z książkami magicznymi jak i mugolskim. Podłoga pokryta ma pomaranczowo stonowanym dywanem a po oddzialem. Jednak niezwykły, przesycona magią, przestrzeń publiczna. Harry podszedł do szafy stopniowo sypialnianej i biblioteczkę. Ot Galeria ją. Była pusta. "No cóż, coś się spodziewałem? "Kocham cię!" Wiecej czytał. Słup wiem skąd je mi brałaś. A na co ?, na stronie głównej widniał herb samego Salazara Slytherina. "Hmmm." Ciekawe co znaczy. "Może naprawdę jest do historii magii ale w ten sposób co ma z niejszy Slytherin" Warto przez coś napisać. gorzej niż to robię kłopotów. tu przekonać? Mam! Przecież Sarka ukryta tu gdzie indziej. Z tego co pamiętam do ukradła go, kiedy ten dziesiąty. Potem już tu nie wracała. "Mam cię aniołku." Uśmiecha się. "" Cieszę się, że jestem ". Jedna z książek jest pokrytą złotą poświatą. Chłopak ponownie założył okulary a następnie sięgną po starym odrapany wolumin. Otrzej go ostrożnie. Jak się spodziewał w środku były normalne zadrukowane kartki. "Po każdej piątce ognia rozproszył się. Teraz Potter trzymał w ręku standardową Mugolską książkę-schowek na broń. Zamiast pistoletu leżał w niej jednak starannie wykonaj sztylet. Utrzymany w kolorach zieleni i krwistej czerwieni. Rękojeść ozdobiona okrąg herbem rodu Malfoya. Harry zamkną księgę na nowo. Miał co chciał. Odsuną się od regału i skierował do wyjścia. W przypadku, gdy jest to niemożliwe, nie można powrócić do niego z powodu nieokreślonego pochodzenia. Jak tylko czarnowłosy pojawił się z powodu tego, że wszystko się zamknęło. Zamiast pistoletu leżał w niej jednak starannie wykonaj sztylet. Utrzymany w kolorach zieleni i krwistej czerwieni. Rękojeść ozdobiona okrąg herbem rodu Malfoya. Harry zamkną księgę na nowo. Miał co chciał. Odsuną się od regału i skierował do wyjścia. W przypadku, gdy jest to niemożliwe, nie można powrócić do niego z powodu nieokreślonego pochodzenia. Jak tylko czarnowłosy pojawił się z powodu tego, że wszystko się zamknęło. Zamiast pistoletu leżał w niej jednak starannie wykonaj sztylet. Utrzymany w kolorach zieleni i krwistej czerwieni. Rękojeść ozdobiona okrąg herbem rodu Malfoya. Harry zamkną księgę na nowo. Miał co chciał. Odsuną się od regału i skierował do wyjścia. W przypadku, gdy jest to niemożliwe, nie można powrócić do niego z powodu nieokreślonego pochodzenia. Jak tylko czarnowłosy pojawił się z powodu tego, że wszystko się zamknęło. Rękojeść ozdobiona okrąg herbem rodu Malfoya. Harry zamkną księgę na nowo. Miał co chciał. Odsuną się od regału i skierował do wyjścia. W przypadku, gdy jest to niemożliwe, nie można powrócić do niego z powodu nieokreślonego pochodzenia. Jak tylko czarnowłosy pojawił się z powodu tego, że wszystko się zamknęło. Rękojeść ozdobiona okrąg herbem rodu Malfoya. Harry zamkną księgę na nowo. Miał co chciał. Odsuną się od regału i skierował do wyjścia. W przypadku, gdy jest to niemożliwe, nie można powrócić do niego z powodu nieokreślonego pochodzenia. Jak tylko czarnowłosy pojawił się z powodu tego, że wszystko się zamknęło. Sam nie wiem dlaczego na ten czas niepozornego człowieka ale jego magia za którą zawsze podążał tak nie mówiła i nie użytał tego. Jak tylko czarnowłosy pojawił się z powrotem w stanie gotowym wykonać swoje rozkazy. Tymczasem przejście do tajemniczego pokoju na nowo się zamknęło pozostało pustą ścianę. Sam nie wiem dlaczego na ten czas niepozornego człowieka ale jego magia za którą zawsze podążał tak nie mówiła i nie użytał tego. Jak tylko czarnowłosy pojawił się z powrotem w stanie gotowym wykonać swoje rozkazy. Tymczasem przejście do tajemniczego pokoju na nowo się zamknęło pozostało pustą ścianę.

\- Drow byłbyś zaprowadzić mnie do pana Malfoya?

\- Oczywiście sir.

Ruszyli korytarzem skrzat szedł z przodu a Harry z jeszcze nadal. Rozmyślająca o tajemniczej księdze. "Skąd do wzięłaś? Czy to funkcja że Salazar nie nie był zdradał? Co się za tak stało stało? I najważniejsze czy na pewno to na pewno myślę a nie jakaś baśniowa opowieść? Oby. Jeśli to się nadal nadal. Jest nadzieją ".

\- Pana ręka sir! - Zaskrzeczał ostrzegawczo skrzat. Dziesięć razy się rozbudził Harry'ego.

\- Ach. Dziękuje.

Tym razem zielonooki jedynie przymkną oczy w sposób do pierwotnego stanu. Teraz już bez problemu ot podobne drzwi. Na nowo założył maskę nonszalancji iz rozmachem wkroczył do pokoju po czym rzucił się na sofę.

\- Witaj Lucjuszku.

-Nie przypominam sobie abym pozwalał ci mówić do mnie po imieniu nie wspominając już o tej wstrętnej formie którą wymyśliłeś! Poza tym kto uczył cię manier?! To przejaw braku kultury siadać zanim cię zaproszą.

\- Blablablablablabla. Długo jeszcze będziesz mi wytykał te głupoty czy może wreszcie usiądziesz i przyjrzysz się moim znaleziskom bo jak zakładam twoje zaklęcie monitorujące ma się bardzo dobrze a czerń jest wprost zatrważająco pasjonująca?- Starszy mężczyzna powoli wypuścił powietrze próbując nie wybuchnąć. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę że chłopak ma racie ale nie zmieniało to faktu że go niebywale irytował. - Dobra już daj spokój z tą miną ala Kuba Rozpruwacz przy pracy. Jestem po prostu padnięty od prawie tygodnia nie spałem a teraz pewnie znowu zarwę nockę. Proszę.- Mówiąc to podał mu czarną książkę.- Otwórz powinna ci się spodobać.

Mężczyzna odebrał przedmiot z ręki chłopca i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Po namyśle otworzył go. Tego się nie spodziewał. Zamiast stron znalazł tam zaginiony sztylet rodowy. Ostrożnie wręcz z czcią ujął go w dłoń. Czarną oprawkę odłożył na stuł. Zaczął obracać go w dłoni. Jego oczy świeciły z podniecenia.

\- Potem się tym pobawisz. Teraz lepiej mi coś czy wiesz coś o TEJ księdze.- Lucjusz niezadowolony że ktoś konkretny Potter przerywa mu tęczę nabożną pod wzrokiem obserwatora. Jednak, gdy tylko natrafimy na przedmiot, to już się pojawił. Mężczyzna skamieniał się z przejęcia. "Czy wiem co to jest? W co ty sobie zeszłysz Pogrywasz Potter! Każdy szanujący się członek czarodziczkiego ta osoba powinien o tym wiedzieć. Dziedzictwo magii historii od pierwszej z pośród czarodziejów aż do dzisiejszych opowieści za magie łącznej na stronach tej księgi. Napisana dwa a nawet większe zintegrowane magiczne języki. Bezcenna i równy bezwartościową. ". Pod ich witalnością, ciążą, spoczywa na okładce zbudziły się i zaczęły ożywać. (Mam na myśli aspekt 3D) Syczały i ustawiały się do ataku. Poza firmy grozy wyglądały pięknie. Zdawały się być przepełnione magią i mistyczną mocą. Od razu stawała się wyczuwalna ich niewiarygodna potęga. Skóra im migotała w niezwykłym świetlnym odcieniu tęczy.

\- Niegodny! Odejdź! Zgiń! Niegodny! Umrzyj! Niegodny! - Syczały jeden przez drugi. Wtem najbliższy rękę Malfoya zaatakował.

\- Stójcie! Dość! - Odsyknął gniewnie Harry. Węże się zatrzymują ją jakaś niewidzialna siła odgrodziła je od ich celu. Największy skierował wzrok na chłopca.

\- Czemu nas zatrzymano dziedzicu? On jest nieczysty! niegodny dotknąć tej księgi!

\- Dziedzicu? Czyim mam być dziedzicem?

\- Och, jestem pewny że wiesz i nie od dziś. W końcu poznałeś strażniczkę.

\- Więc jednak. To naprawdę TA księga o magii. Przekazywana wyłącznie dzieciom rodu królewskiego Asagawa. W czasie ich nieobecności strzeżona przez strażników.

\- Owszem. Więc chłopcze dopełnijmy tradycji. Jam jest Viakor JEJ przyjaciel w pętli czasu zaklęty. W twe ręce się oddają i mam mą powieszam jak przed tobą memu panu poprzednim razem Sakralowi Asagawie.

\- Jam jest książę krwi piekielnej i anielskiej. Imię mnie magią pradawną wypisane Asagawa brzmi a imię Rin. Ciebie Vikorze i twój dar z pokorą przyjmuję.- Zielonooki poczuł mrowienie magii na ręku. Jego lewy nadgarstek rozbłysnął. Po nocy zdobiła go stylowa zielono czarna bransoletka w kształcie węża o rubinowych oczach.- Vikorze wiesz może jak brzmiało miano Sakrala wśród nienaznaczonych? - Spytał ciekawie chłopiec nadal. Przyglądając się nowej nowej ozdoby.

\- Dużo minęło od niego czasu i człowieka pokoleń dla mnie jednak. Tak pamiętam Salazar Slytherin.

\- Nie powiem że jestem zaskoczony bo bym skłamał, ale nie spodziewałem się że że już się nie narodził. Do problemów nie łada.

\- Niestety masz racje. Królewska magia wymiera a pieczęć słabnie.- Harry zasępił się. To zdecydowanie nie była dobra wiadomość. To co może się stać przewyższa nawet dzieło zniszczenia wszystkich mrocznych lordów jakich pamięta historia. Westchną. Usiadł i podparł rękami głowę.

\- To fatalna wiadomość.

Malfoy widząc zmartwienie chłopaka wreszcie otrząsną się z szoku. Popatrzył najpierw na zielonookiego potem na węże i z powrotem. „Skoro nawet ciebie to martwi musi być to coś naprawdę ważnego. Kim ty, do cholery tak naprawdę jesteś? Najpierw język runiczny teraz wężomowa a do tego władza nad tą księgą. Co będzie następne? Chyba wole nie wiedzieć. Do tego księga dziejów magii niebezpieczna ale za to jak potężna. Ciekawe co ma wspólnego z Salazarem Slytherinem? Herb noszony jedynie przez założyciela i ten na książce są identyczne. Nawet Lord nie miał do niego prawa więc czemu odpowiada na Pottera. Co się do diabła dzieje?" Spojrzał na Harry'ego podejrzliwie. „Robi się coraz ciekawiej. Nie mogę się doczekać jutra. W końcu mam być nowym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Teraz lepiej spruje się dowiedzieć co takiego sprawiło że nawet on jest strapiony."

\- Potter raczysz mi może wyjaśnić co sprawiło że wyglądasz jak 1000 nieszczęść?

\- Jeżeli tak, pozyskiwanie ważnych informacji do już istniejących. Ród królewski wymiera a wraz z nim starożytna magia. Jakby tego było mało pieczęć na wrotach piekieł słabnie. Już niedługo możemy być światkami jej otwarcia.- Blondyn skamieniał. Tego z pewnością się spodziewał.

\- Po czym do niby wnioskujesz? - Zapytał o to, czy z nutą drżenia w głosie.

\- Słyszał pan może kiedyś historie narodzin magii wśród ludzi? - Mężczyzna prychną oburzony.

\- Potter za kogo masz mnie masz ?! Oczywiście że słyszałem. Jak zresztą każdy czysto krwisty, co ma ona jednak zrobić rzeczy?

\- Do zrozumienia tego co się dzieje będzie panu ona niezbędna. Dla ławki umożliwia sobie udzielenie swojej wiadomości. Nie ma pan nic? - Niebieskooki w takim samym czasie, gdy mu się to nie podoba, ale w sposób nieunikniony.

\- Jeśli chcesz uszczęśliwiać. Ale to tylko warstwy czasuy.- Harry wziął do ręki księgę. Węże ułożyły się wygodnie w okładce a zielonooki otned dziełem na pierwszej stronie i zaczął czytać

\- _Na ziemi panował potworny mrok. Wrota piekieł stały otworem. Pan ciemności gnębił ludy tej planety. Wśród elfów młodej i piękna Anabel, siostra Arrona, patrzyła na potęgę Morkana. Zadziwiał ją brak dobra w sercu potwora. Uważała za niemożliwe istnienie tak strasznego zła. Postanowiła się wyruszyć do Kolladaru-piekielnego państwa, aby ubłagać strasznego władcę cieni, który porwał jej ojciec i go torturuje. Miała nadzieję, że zostanie wysłuchana i podjęta decyzja spotka się z pozytywnym odzewem._

_Jeśli dziewczyna ma kłopoty z powodzeniem, to już zaczyna. Nie wiedziała, że oczarowany jej urodą i odwagą Demonowa sieć ją. Po długiej i wycieńczającej podróży dotarła w nocy nocnych wrót. Nagle usłyszała się potężny głos:_

_-Kim, że jesteś dziewko?! - Przerażona i niezdolna odpowiedzieć. -Odpowiedz! - Rozległ się dziesięć sam głos. Po długiej nocy zdołała odpowiedzieć._

_-Ja jestem Anabel, córka Andana. -Choć próbowała nadać swojemu głosowi spokojny i pewny ton, nie udało jej się. Głos jej drżał. Nadal rozglądała się dookoła._

_Morkan przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie. "A więc jestem córką przywódcy rebelii i do tego elfką." Pomyślał. Spójrzał znowu swym czarnym jak węgiel okiem na smukłą, niebieskooką niewiastę o długich blond włosach. Nie mógł jej skrzywdzić. Była taka niewinna i delikatna. Jego rozterki przerwał cichy melodyjny głos dochodzący z pod bram._

_-Panie ciemności, jeśli mnie słyszysz proszę cię, błagam pozwól mi mówić. Potem możesz zrobić ze mną, co chcesz.- Nagle rozległ się szloch, który przerwał słowa podróżniczki.- Wypuść mego ojca i pozwól mu odejść. Ze mną zrób, co zechcesz, zabij, uwięź, torturuj, tylko go uwolnij. Oszczędź go. Proszę.- Teraz przerwała już na dobre, a jej płacz odbijał się o ściany jego komnaty._

_Wstał. Nie mógł znieść jej łez. Pierwszy raz odkąd porzucił los anioł i stał się upadłym poczuł, że ma serce. Nie wyobrażał sobie, aby mógł nie spełnić jej prośby. Już wiedział, że to zrobi bez względu na to czy córka Andana zgodzi się na jego warunki. Postanowił sam otworzyć jej wrota swego królestwa. Wyszedł i skierował się do ogromnych, czarnych bram nocy._

_Anabel siedziała z podkulonymi nogami obejmując je rękoma. Cała dygotała od płaczu a może z zimna. Nic ją już nie obchodziło. Pragnęła tylko, aby jej ojciec był wolny. Jaką cenę przyjdzie jej za to zapłacić uznała za nieważne. Ciekawiło ją, czego ten, którego wszyscy się bali i nazywali go Najokrutniejszym pośród demonów zażąda od niej. Wiedziała, że musi temu podołać inaczej straci tatę. Z rozmyślania wyrwał ją odgłos otwieranej bramy. Wstała i spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Była pewna, iż ujrzy obrzydliwego orka, podstępnego gremlina, okrutnego czarta lub, czego najbardziej się bała wampira. Za bramą stał jednak wysoki, opalony brunet o czarnych oczach. Miał wspaniałą budowę ciała i ładnie rzeźbioną twarz. Podeszła do niego bliżej by mu się przyjrzeć. Gdy się zbliżyła zapytała go:_

_-Kim jesteś panie? Mam nadzieję, że nie synem księżyca.- Młodzieniec spojrzał na nią uważnym wzrokiem._

_-Nie, nie pochodzę z tej rasy. Orkiem ani gremlinem także nie.- Powiedział to głębokim męskim głosem._

_-Ale na cię przysłał? Jesteś jego sługą? Nigdy o tobie nie słyszałam. Czy twój pan mnie wysłucha? - Chłopak z korzeniami. Spokojnym i opanowanym głosem rzekł_

_-Nie na mnie to przysłała i nie jestem jego sługą.- Dziewczyna z przestrachem się cofnęła.- Wiesz już, kim jestem? - Spytał obserwując jej reakcje._

_-Nie i nie chce. Przyszłam do niego. Muszę z nim zamienić kilka słów. Te słowa wypowiedziała z histerią i rozpaczą w głosie._

_-Mówisz z nim moja droga. Ja jestem Morkan pan i władca ciemności.- Mówiąc do rozwiną swe czarne jak noc, które mają ukryte pod luźno zawieszonym na plecach płaszczu. Patrzył na jej reakcje. Zdziwienie przeszło w niepewność i strach._

_-Nie wiedzam, że pan jest nim. Ja przepraszam. Myślałam, czy wygląda pan inaczej. Sądziłam, że nie jest to człowiek człowiekiem.- Nagle spostrzegła na sobie jego czujne spojrzenie. Zamilkła._

_-Więc, za kogo uważają Mnie Elfy - Odparł z kpiną.- Za trójgłowego Smoka, a może człowieka o Rogach na głowie i Kožich nogach - Zobaczyła gniew w JEGO oczach. Jeśli chciałaś uratować ojca musiała zdobyć się na odwagę. Postanowiła link temat._

_-Czego pan ode ode mnie żąda?_

_-Nie tak szybko moja droga. Najpierw odpowiedź na moje pytanie potem ja na twoje. Jeśli nie do żegnam.- Odparł lodowatym tonem, lecz w duchu się uśmiechał. Musiał dopuszczć. Była niezwykła. Czekał. Recept na niego spojrzała i wymamrotała:_

_-U nas postrzegają Władcę ciemności jako przerażającą bestię, substancję, która może zabić.- Mówiła coraz ciszej.- Ma ona wzrok, w którym czai się zło i nie rozświetlona ciemność. Wokół tego potwora jest czarna mgła, która nigdy nie niknie. Powstały z piekieł przez Narodowy Urząd Wydobywczy i Wydawnictw. Popatrzyła na niego zdezorientowana. Czy ktoś taki mógł się bawić?_

_-Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz pani? Czyż się nigdy nie słyszy jak ktoś się śmieje? Żałosne z było istoty. Owszem oczy moje są czarne jak żadna rozróżka noc a ja sam jestem Panem piekła lecz na ziemi jestem równie śmiertelny i ułomny jak człowiek. Tu niczym się od nich nie różnie._

_-Przepraszam, po prostu mnie na zdziwiło. - Nie jestem jak zwykły człowiek lecz leczniczy, zakazany i bardzo pociągający czarnym aniołem za pomocą tylko nie usłyszał. Podniosła głowę. Jeżeli spojrzała w swoje i zrozumiała, że jednak się nie powiodło._

_Jej słowa przeszyły mu serce. Anabel się zaczerwieniła a na nie można nad sobą zapanować. Nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje już nie wiem. Podszedł bliżej. Poczuć ciepło jej ciała. Popatrzył w oczy. Ujrzał w ich samo pragnienie, co swoje. Obiąż ją jak najcenniejszy skarb. Pomału się nachylił. Dziewczyna uniosła głowę i czekaćła. Nie cofnęła się ani nie wyszła mu na przeciw. Po nocy ich usta się spotkały. Całkowicie się delikatnie i powoli, ale już po upływie paru sekund pocałunek stał się gorący i namiętny. Morkan z domów trudem się od tej odsunął. Oddech mieli przyspieszony._

_-To było niezwykłe i cudowne.- Wyznała po dłuższej nocy._

_-Czy znasz już moją prośbę? - Zapytał._

_-Tak. Boję się, ale jestem zajęłem się własnością mego ojca._

_-Czy do jedyny powód? - Przy tych słowach uśmiechał się._

_-Oczywiście a cóż by Mózg na nowo stał się rzeczowy._

_-Sięc odejdź wraz z Andanem już zapłaciłaś za swoją wolność._

_Jego ostra barwa głosu i rzeczy, jakie mówi bardzo ją zabolały. Cierpienie, które przysporzyły się od środka._

_Syn Nocy odwrócił się i odszedł w ciemność części fortecy. Złościł się, że pozwolił sobie na coś takiego. Jego serce rozbiło się w drobnym mak po jej słowach. Napotkał po drodze Sveratona przywódcę wampirów._

_-Mój sługo idź po tym rebelianta i oddaj się dziewczyno, która czeka za drzwiami. Nie będzie już nam potrzebny._

_Zdezorientowany krwiopijca spojrzał na niego, ale nie odważył się zakwestionować jego rozkazu._

_-Tak jest panie.- Tylko tyle był w stanie ręcznie. Czarny Pan odwraca się do niego plecami odrzucając pelerynę z ramion na plecy. Odszedł._

_Zimny człowiek długo patrzył na ten pana. Znał już już szmat czasu. Aby się przejść, gdy się młoda dziewczyna wampir zapuścił się w te odludne skaliste, inne demony próbowały się nim pożywić. Po raz pierwszy ujge w jego oczach bólu, przygnębienie i zdenerwowanie. Co zrobić się stać? Rozmyślając narciarz się do podziemnego lochu. Było mokre i najciemniejsze miejsce w całym Kolladarze. W jednej z zatęchłych na posłaniu z zamoczonej i zapleśniałej słomy siedział wycieńczony elf. Wampir wziął klucze i skierował się w stronę więzienia. Na zgrzyt zamka domu, odrzucił głowę. Sveraton zbliż krokiem wkroczył do celi._

_-Zostaw mnie i tak nic nie powiem.- Głos więźnia przepełniony był bólem._

_Krwiopijca jednak nie zważając na jego słowa wyciągnął go z celi. Rzucił na podłogę rozbijając tym nos elfa. Po krótkiej szamotaninie sługa czarnego władcy związał ręce więzi grubym sznurem a nogi zakuł w łańcuch. Tak obezwładnego rebelianta wyprowadził z lochów. Długo szli w mroku Kolladaru aż dotarli do ogromnych wrót. Wyrzeźbione na nich niegrzeczne spojrzenie. To wampir niepostrzeżenie włożył klucz w kajdanki na drutach. Wyrzucił osłabionego i poranionego Andana za bramę nocy. Anabel podniosła się z ziemi i pobiegła do taty._

_-Ojcze, ojcze żyjesz? - Po tych słowach upadły obok mężczyzny na kolana._

_-To moja moja dziecinko. Naprawdę ty.- Uniósł ręce przez dotknąć jej twarzy. Dziewczyna zauważyła Zęby na rękach. Szybko je rozcięła. Zrobiwszy się znalazła klucz do kajdan. Po najnowszych jej tata był wolny._

_-Musimy uciekać córko szybko.- Skierował się w stronę Rokonallo. Po chwili spostrzegł, że ona nie tylko za chwilę będzie nadal przy bramie. Wpatrywała się w czarną wierze._

_-Co się stało? Czemu nie idziesz ze mną Anabel? - Zapytal z trwogą i przerażeniem._

_-Nie mogę ojcze. On na mnie czeka. Ja obiecałam. Nie potrafię złamać zewnętrznych słów.- Elf spojrzał na tę ze śmiercią._

_-Ten potwór zw zwleka mi w zwrocie mi wagę odebrał dziecko. Utrata jesteś lepszy cierpieniem niż wszystkie tortury. Wole umrzeć niż oddać mu ciebie. Zaprawdę jesteś najokrutniejszym wśród demonów Morkanie._

_\- Na mnie nie chce. Kazał mi z tobą odejść, ale boję się, że podążam do zabije mnie i ciebie. Proszę pozwól mi się zostać.- Po tych słowach rozpłakała się._

_-Dobrze zostań. Niedługo po ciebie wrócę i schodzimy się wolna. Obiecuje. Czekaj na mnie i swojego brata. Uwolnimy cię z rękami tego tyrana.- Z łzami w oczach odwrócił się i odszedł. Serce rozdzierane z bólem zęba po utracie ukochanego dziecka. Wiedział, że jeśli pozostanie lub zabierze ją ze sobą oboje zginą. Postanowił, więc dotrzeć do domu elfów, zebrać armie i odbić Anabel z rodziną czarnego pana._

_Elfka patrzyła jak Andan odchodzi. Zniknął jej z oczu. Odwroń się w stronę bramy. Ostrożnie zastukała wielką kołatką w kształcie węża. Nic się nie stało. Usiadła i czekaćła. Miała nadzieję, że Morkan wybaczy jej słowa, które wypowiedziała. Nie pozniała, dlaczego jesień. Mogła odejść odejść. Musiała w końcu kwalifikować się przed sobą, że to samo w swoim wymiarze i czasie pocałunku. Chciała więcej. Nie była pewna tylko czy się odważy. Wrota znowu się przed nią gniewnie. Tym razem jednakowy z innymi mężczyzna, na których kanapę, lecz wampir. Poznała go długich kłach, z których spływała krew. Wstrzymnął jej dreszcz strachu i obrzydzenia._

_-Czego tu jeszcze chcesz? Czyż nie otrzymałaś już swoją nagrodę. Ten śmieć jest wolny. Wynoś się! - Sveraton chciał zatrzasnąć bramę. W tym samym czasie szybko się kończy. Była drobna i zwinna, więc przyszło jej do z zadziwiającej odpowiedzialności. Skierowała się w stronę mrocznego pałacu. Sługa czarnego pana w porę jednak zdążył ją złapać za ramię. Odwroń się i wymierzyłem z całej bezwładności policzek. Z jego twarzy popłynęła krew. Ucisk jednak nie zelżał ani trochę. Próbowała się rozdzielczościnić. Na marne. W czasie szamotaniny spojrzała na jego policzek, ale na nim nie było już śladu._

_-Uspokój się i odpowiedz. Czego tu jest? - Ton jego głosu był szorstki i władczy. Anabel stanęła spokojnie._

_-Jestem córką Andana i pamiętaćam przez dym twemu panu w zamian za wolność mego ojca. - Nabrała powietrza i już się dalej dalej, gdy ujrzała wyraz jego twarzy._

_-Nie potrzebuję twojej łaski elfii pomiocie. Może sobie wziąć, kogo chce na służbę. Nie jesteś warta tego przez nazywać go swym panem. - Uniósł rękę i uderzył ją z ogromną siłą. Dziewczyna zatoczyła się w ciemności i upadła._

_-Nie waż się robić nigdy więcej, Sveratonie! To ja wybieram swoich swoich służących.- Morkan stał na górze schodów wierzy. - A ty- zwrócił się do Anabel. - Jakaś była odejść pókiśśśś. To nie miejsce dla takich jak ty. Skoro jednak tego nie zrobiłaś, odejdź teraz. Sveratonie odpocze panią do wyjścia.- Odwrócił się by odejść._

_-Nie idź, błagam pozwól mi zostać. Zrobię wszystko, czego zapragniesz._

_-Naprawdę na wszelki wypadek. Mylisz się moja droga. Jeśli już nie wydasz nigdy już cię nie stanie. Wiesz o tym._

_-Tak. Ja podjęłam decyzję. Zostaje. Chce ci jeszcze. Powiedz, co mam zrobić a do wykonam.- Sveraton zaczął się śmiać._

_-Jest Środek nocy panienko. A mimo waszych opinii Książę Piekła nie jest tyranem i potworem._

_-Mój droga nie prosił cię o pomoc._

_-Wiem panie, ale także taki zakazałeś. Gdzie mam ją zaprowadzić? Musi gdzieś przenocować i się ogrzać. Długo siedziała pod bramą na pewno zmarzła i zgłodniała._

_-Dam sobie rade nie potrzebuje niczyjej łaski._

_-Zauważyłem. Przyjacielu musze ci przyznać rację. Przeszedł też wycieńczujący podróż. Włóż się do białej komnaty. - Na twarzy wampira odbiło się wielkie zdumienie._

_-Dobrze. Podniósł Anabel i wziął ją na ręce.- Nie wierć się dziewczyno. To dla dobra dobra.- Władca mroku odszedł. Oni tymczasem podążyli w górę wierzy aż dotarli na sam szczyt. Gdy stanęli przed drzwiami te wywołyły się same. W świetle księżyca elfka zauważyła tylko kontury mebli._

_-To jedyne miejsce w całym Kolladarze gdzie dochodzi światło. Rozgość się tu wygodnie i wyśpij. Jak zejdziesz pan poda ci, masz masz robić? - Po tych słowach wyszedł. Wykończona niewiasta położyła się na łóżku i zasnęła._

_Morkan z samego rana z tacą jedzenia udał się do komnaty na górze. Anabel uważała go za potwora i najgorszą Dziennikse na ziemi. Może taki właśnie był. Utrata masy ciała. Stanął przed drzwiami komnaty. Nie ruszyć się, co znaczyło, że jest w środku. Delikatnie nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się po rozświetlonym rannym słońcu pokoju. Jak dawno tu nie był? Článek a předměstí účastníkov. Na podstawie znajdują się się wspaniałe iście królewskie łoże. Podszedł bliżej i ujrządz przecinałeś się poezną pogrążoną we śnie. Oddech mu zaparło z wrażenia. Taca niebezpiecznie zakołysała się w swoich rękach. Więc czym prędzej siłą woli odstawił ją na nocny stolik. Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka. Nachylił się i odgarnął włosy z czoła dziewczyny. Już chciał wstać i odejść, kiedy ta pojedynla oczy. Była zaspana. Wzniosła głowę i na niego spojrzała. Stał w świetle najczystszego słońca. Anabel myślała, że śni. Dlatego postanowiła spełnić swe pragnienie i go pocałować. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę i zaspano głosem_

_-Chcesz wyjść nie całując mnie na dzień dobry._

_Syn nocy stał przez chwilę nieruchomo. Myślał, że do sen. Czym prędzej podszedł do niej. Wziął w ramiona, pocałował namiętnie i długo. Elfka odwzajemniony pocałunek z jeszcze większą pasją. Nie mogli nad sobą panować. Lekko odepchnął ją na materiał. Po daj się zrobić sobie z nią. Pragnęli tego samego widzenia w w oczach. Delikatnie już ją całować. Rozierw w usta, policzki, cześć kiedy natknął się na jej sterczące uszko przygryzł je delikatnie_

_\- Ach! - Jęknęła w odpowiedzi na elfka. Morkan spojrzą na to jej rozżarzonym wzrokiem po tym jak znikną te wszystkie kark dziewczyny pocałunkami określ pobliżu malinki. Tymczasem ich rąk także nie zostawały bierne. Masował jej szczupłe ciało do góry w natrysku na piersi. Zaczęły je ugniatać i masować. W końcu nie wytrzymał usiadł na jej biodrach po czym jednym szarpnięciem zerwał z elfki ubranie. Na widok jej nagiego ciała jego penisa stał się jeszcze jeszcze bardziej napęczniały. Szybko pozbył się zbędnych ubrań po czym wrócił do biegu. Jedną ręką masował pierś kochanki i kolejną jej uda. Na przemian ssał i przygryzał sutek drugą piersi. Jego dłoń znalazła się na cipce partnerki. Zaczął masować i pobudzać dziewczynę. Dotąd bierna Anabel wyciągnęła ręce i pociągnęła go do pocałunku._

_\- Wejdź we mnie. Ja już nie wytrzymam.- Wyszeptała rozgorączkowana. Morkan zarzucił swoje nogi na ramieniu i jednym z szybkim pchnięciem się w nią._

_-Aaaaa! - W oczach partnerki pojawiły się łzy._

_\- Ci. Zaraz przestanie mocno już tylko chwilę.- Czarny Anią zlizał łzy z twarzy kochanki._

_\- M ... możesz.- Więcej nie było wymaga mężczyzn. Zaczęłam się poruszać coraz szybciej ale już szybciej._

_\- Mocniej! AACH! Jeszcze! Mocniej! Ach, ach. AAAACH!_

_\- Moja.- Szepną jeszcze wark usatysfakcjonowany demon po czym opuścił wnętrze kochanki. Elfka przylgnęła do niego ufnie po czym oboje zasnęli. Obudzili się dopiero po 2 godzinach. Morkan bawił się włosami Anaben a ta plenty wsłuchiwała się w rytm swoich serc i wdychała zapach kochanka._

_\- Nie wiem jak to zrobić lub jak to stało stało ale obudziłaś moje serce podstępny elfie. Teraz wszystko się dzieje dobrze ze spojrzeniami i głęboko w piersiach._

_\- Kocham cię szczerze. I pozostanę z Tobą zaglądając cały czas a nawet dłużej.- Na przypieczętowanie obietnicy pocałowali się po raz kolejny. Potem jeszcze długo iz niezmienną pasją się kochali. Nadeszło południe. Oni leżeli w swoich rękach dłoni nie przejmując się niczym. Czarny władca karmił elfkę już zimnym jedzeniem, które przyniósł. Oboje byli szczęśliwi. Wiedzieli już, jesteś odwzajemniona miłość. Odpowiedź użytkownika wiele nocy tak spędzili. Pragnęli do tego czasu tak samo mocno. Niestety kobieta zapomniała o słowach ojca. Po trzech dniach urodził się im pierworodny-, Dominiko. Dwa lata później Marek. A jeszcze po roku nadeszła kolej na córkę, której nadali imię Sara. W dawno zapomnianym języku "kwiat Nirlądu". Minęło cudownie lat. Na świecie nie dochodziło do wojen. A wszystkie ludy żyły w zgodzie i pokoju._

_Tylko Andan planował woje. W końcu zalecił wyruszyć i odbić swą córkę z ręki Morkana. Cztery dni przed przyjęciem bitwy w piąte urodzin myszy wkroczył do Kolladaru. Rozbitka bitwa, lecz ucztujący i świętujący mieszkańcy Czarnego Miasta byli tak zaskoczeni, że nie odparli ataku. Przywódca narciarz się zrobił na wierze ze wszystkich pokoi i drzwi. Mrocznego Władcę. Napido łuk gotów zabić przeciwnika. Niestandardowe jednak własnej córki pomagającej mężowi zapakować prezent. Wypuścił strzałę. Anabel bez państwa zastanowienia się odepchnęła ukochanego z linii zdarzeń. Pocisk przebił jej serce. Przerażony rząd opuścił łuk. Pan Cienia podniósł się z ziemi i podszedł do ukochanej._

_-Kocham cię Morkanie i zawsze będę- Po tych słowach umarła. Mężczyzna spojrzał na tego, który ją zabił. Światełko w jego oczach zgasło. Otoczył iść mrok. Nienawidził wszystkiego. Nie potrafił już nic poczuć. Pragnął tylko zemsty na każdym, kto jest szczęśliwy. Wstał ustalił już teraz, uniósł ręce w górę._

_-Ciemności przybądź i mi dopomóż! Ja serce umarło! Nie potrafię już kochać! Daj mi siłę przez wymierzyć karę i zdobyć władzę nad tym światem.- Wszystko wokoło zakryła ciemność. Wiele jej zaczęło wsiąkać w pana pana. Andanowi w porę udało się uciec. W chwilę, gdy mrok okrył ze wszystkich swoich elfy uciekły z Kolladaru. Rozwżaczony i rządny włościć się na zewnątrz. Ujrzał ofert synów. Ten widok pogłębił ranę po utracie Anabel. Nie mógł na nich patrzeć. Nagle jeden z chłopców wyciągną rękę na temat tego poszłego ogniska. Morkan wziął się za znak. Moc, której potrzebował był w jego synach. Musiał ich zabić. Wzięliśmy chłopców na rękach i narciarzy w stronę przepaści śmierci. Nie zauważył jednak podążając tuż za nim córki. Postawił dzieci na ziemi._

_-Pomóżcie miłucić klątwę na tych, którzy zabili waszą mamę.- Chłopcy skinęli głowami na znak zgody._

_-Usługi krąg. Powtarzaj za mną. "Oto przybóżcie moi czarni synowie z czasem zaczęali! Na mnie wezwanie do walki stańcie! Magiczne rasy wyniszczają ludzi wybijcie a elfy do piekielnych zrzućcie kotłów. Niech stan piekła się stanie. "-. Słuchał cicho krzyża i płaczem, byle jak się nie ruszał. Zbiory: Wiedziała, że tylko ona może powstrzymać ojca i zdjąć przekleństwo. Co prawda tylko na krótko, ale za to na zawsze jest osłabi. Niestety także ta cena tego, co kiedyśa zrobić. Wszyscy robią pory, którzy próbowali użyć żywiołów umarli. Mimo to zaczęła śpiewać._

Pozwolisz lub Lucjaju że pieśń tę pominę bo się przez nią mieć i za tę samą osobę. Nawet więcej jako pierwsza do przeżyła. Ona do nadała początek linii czarodziejów. Jest również założycielką rodu Asagawa które jestany jest królewskim. Podczas wojny w której brała udział zapieczętowała wrota piekieł pod ziemią umierając. Miała syn Nathaniela. Więcej nie wiem. Jak do przeczytam do końca to chcę ci opowiedzieć. Teraz Saldo Slytherin ma się dobrze ze sobą rodzić co 500 lat.

\- Ostatnim przed tobą jak rozumiem? - zapewniając poprawność w swoich bliskrzeniach Lucjusz. Kiedy chłopak przytakną pozwolił sobie dodać - Rin, tak nazwała cię Sara na cmentarzu. To twoje stało imię tak?

\- Nie jest to moje ulubione miano to starożytne nadal. Wolałbym ochronę w sekrecie. Uprzedzający się nie na nic się nie stanie. Straty są za duże. Pieczęć już jest uszkodzona przez co równą równowagę i demony.

\- Czarny Pan.

\- Tak jednak tylko po części Voldemort. Pradawny demon w piekle zwany Żniwiarzem Cierpień zawładnął ciałem i duszą chłopca pogrążonego w bólu, rozpaczy i samotności. Dzięki temu przedarł się do jego ciała zza bramy piekieł. Zdejmij swą kwestę siejąc ból, strach, poniżenie, zdradę i śmierć. Aby wszystko wymieszało się z urazami i opatrujesz się wewnętrznymi wężami jak patrzeć na małpowatą kukiełkę Morkana imieniem Voldzio. Niestety, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie. Dropsik.- Malfoy po raz kolejny przeżył szok. "Ile jeszcze razy ten mały chłopiec wyrzuci ze starego świata do góry nogami? Ach po co ja o tym myślę na i tak zrobi co chce. "

\- Dlaczego Dumbeldore? Przecież to chyba symbol światła.

\- Kiedyś może ci powiem. Mamy caaały długi rok. Teraz lepiej będę się zbierał. Nawet Ron nie jest w stanie na tyle zająć Hermiony aby nic nie podejrzewała. Radze na nią uważać do chodzącej encyklopedii zna wszystkich definicji i pochodnych czy małych sprzeczności. Jest jak bomba informacyjna.

\- Dziękuję za radę pozwolisz że cię teraz odprowadzę.

\- Spokojnie, jestem Gryffonem, nie okradnę pana.

\- Och do mnie nie martwi.

\- Żeby chcieć pan jeszcze porozmawiać?

\- Może o twoim domniemanym Gryffoniźmie?

\- Ależ dlaczego domniemanym? Jam jest Gryffon 100%, ten według odpowiedniej.

\- Hahahaha. Jesteś niewiarygodny, nawet teraz mówisz jak wąż.

\- Tu nie muszę udawać. Pan nie oczekuje po mnie konkretnego zachowania. Zresztą już okno panujące na mojej stronie wcześniej

\- Druga klasa, tak? - Malfoy uśmiechną się do wspomnień.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Przyznaje, byłem nieuważny.

\- Nieuważny, phi, chciałeś chyba powiedzieć ślepy z wściekłości?

\- Bez przesady ... Harry.- Ostatnie słowo Dodaj z wahaniem.

\- A kiedy zająć się mną po imieniu?

\- Od kiedy Potter jest oszczerstwem dla twojej inteligencji.

\- Och jak słodziutko, ale przepraszam że cię zmartwię Lucjuszu, to nie cukiernia. A i wole imię Rin, spróbuj zapamiętać.

\- Hogwartu też ma to zająć? - Chłopak nabrał powietrza do czegoś powiedzieć. Zamiast słów rozległ się czysty dźwięczny śmiech.

\- Dawno z nikim tak nie rozmawiałem.- Odparł po uspokojeniu.

\- Później może dlaczego?

\- Cóż jestem chłopcem-który-przeżył nie mogę być mądrym, zdolnym a tym bardziej zbliżonym czy sarkastycznym. Dla Ślizgonów jestem wrogim nr.1 a, Gryffoni do w kieszeni idealistyczni idioci o 0,1% wynkożystywanym ze sobą i tak na pakowanie się w kłopoty. Gdyby chociaż zostawili go na wyplątanie z nich ale czego ja oczekuje?

\- Nie mogę się nie zgodzić. Jednak panna Granger wydaje się samą inteligentną.

\- Pozory. Zgodzę się że Hermiona ma ogromną wiedzę niejednoznacznie fragmentacji. Rozmowa z nią do pisania 50 książek naraz. Bezsensowna warstwa czasu.

\- Ach, dość okrutne podsumowanie.

\- Raczej delikatne. Ron, który powiedział, że jego narzeczona to podręczna biblioteka z brakiem wyboru pozycji a jedyny jej plus, aby że jest gdzie zawiesić wzrok na archiwistce.

\- Och, nie, nie tak, Weasley, jak mniemam, jeszcze gorszy towarzysz rozmów.

\- Niestety nie. Jest w porządku, ale tylko na osobności. Przez małą dziewczynkę przemkną smutek.- Dobra koniec tych zwierzeń.

Czarnowłosy podniósł się i podszedł do drzwi.

\- Idziesz już? - Zapytal blondyn z dziwnym żalem.

\- Taa muszę. A czemu zapomniałem spytać o pomoc księgę księgową.

\- Spytać czy mnie poinformować? Nie ważne co powiem i tak ją weźmiesz.

\- Szczegóły. Aby dowidzenia Lucjuszu. Miło się rozmawiało.

\- Tak miło. Naprawdę się cieść że cię poznałem Harry nie Rin. Do bezapelacyjnie będzie intrygujący rok.- Na twarz mężczyzny wypełzł stopnie ślizgoński uśmiech.- Salazar ma swoje sprawy. Potter mały nie trawi tego starego wariata do tego ja i mój syn. Będzie się działo. Ciekawi mnie też sam Dumbeldore. Czym tak zniechęciu do siebie chłopaka i co głównym czy o tym wie? Czy znam prawdziwą twarz swojego istotniejszego pionka? Hmmm.

5\. Poker.

Harry staną na placu przed Norą. Słońce już wstawiło. " _Musze się pospieszyć za 3 dzieci wyjazd do Hogwartu i starego brodacza. Czas powrotu do roli kochaniutkiego złociutkiego chłopczyka Gryfindoru. Ciekawe kto dzisiaj kapnie się że zniknąłem pewnie jak standardowe nikt. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Może być zbyt zajęty Hermiony żeby być w pokoju. Trzeba mieć nadzieję, że zostaniesz spóźniłem. Ja też wiem co mi w tym pomocy. "_

\- Fred, Georg wyłaźcie mam to był. - Powinien ścigać się z głową.

\- Hej! - Odezną się dwie osoby Z strony krzewów. Po nocy koło Pottera ceny dwóch rudowłosych bliźniaków z oburzonym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Aby nie ...

\- Harry. Powinieneś chociaż ...

\- daj nam szansę ...

\- pokazać ci nowe produkty.

\- Nie dzięki wolacie popatrzeć jak testujecie na Hermi. Lepiej mi powiedzcie co się działo kiedy wyszedłem.

\- Nic wielkiego ...

\- tylko ... - Obaj się na chwilę zamyślili.- wpadł Blayse i nasz ...

\- mały szpieg się schował.

\- Uciekła przed ...

\- Wstrętnym ślizgonem.

\- Nie dobra do skoro tak do idziemy. Zielonooki przymknął na gęsią skórkę, elfy w uszach, ubranko w kimono. Za szepnął lwem słyszalnie.- Antroletristireizekdistii (Zamień)

W tym momencie jego wygląd dopasował się do tego który sobie wyobraził.

\- Hej stary dlaczego ...

\- Nigdy nie pozwalasz mi zrobić sobą kawału skoro ...

\- I tak zawsze udajesz że wpadłeś w nasze sidła?

\- Po prostu wole sam zadbać o swój wygląd. Po za tym trybie dobrze pamiętam do jak wam pozwoliłem na drobne żarty do tej pory z tygodnia odrażającej jaskrawej pomarańczowo-żółtej mieszanki. A teraz skończcie marudzić i włazimy potem wazę zawołam bo pewnie urządzimy sobie rana gra w rozbieranego pokera z pytaniami.

\- Dobrze. A teraz czas na wejście smoka.

Harry otworzył z rozmachem drzwi przywdziewając maskę wściekłości i znerwicowania.

\- Co to ma być moje włosy zmieniłem się w trawę i do tego ta durna sukienka co to ma być!

Z kuchni wyłonili się zwabieni hałasami domownicy.

\- Och Harry kochaneczku co ci się stało? - pani Weasley z troską podeszła do zdenerwowanego młodzieńca.- Fred, Georg coście wy znowu wymyślili i na w taki dzień! Natychmiast na odwróćcie! - Wydarła się pani domu na swoich synów.

\- Ale mamo ...

\- Nie dyskutujcie! - Jednak ani Freda ani Georga już nie było smutne.

\- Wracajcie tu natychmiast nicponie! - Krzyknęła jeszcze kobieta z bezsilnością i frustracją.

\- Przepraszam za zamieszanie pani Weasley.

\- Molly, Harry już ci do biura rozmamam.

\- Wiem ale ... Jestem zmęczonym pójdę się położyć.

\- Och Harry czy coś się stało? - Zapytała z przejęciem Hermiona.

\- To nic wielkiego Herm po prostu przeszedł ciężkie dni.

\- Powinieneś nam powiedzieć. Do nieodpowiedzialne zaczyna się zstępy do niebezpiecznych zagrożeń. Nadal nie wiemy czy horrukrusby był w tobie zniknął.

\- Uspokój się Hermi wszystko w porządku.

\- Dobrze ale obiecaj że jak tylko się coś zacznie dziać do dasz mi znać.

\- Pewnie w końcu jesteś moją samą przyjaciółką. Chciałbym już iść po którejś z nóg. Dobranoc wszystkim.

\- Ron idź z Harrym jutro musicie wcześniej wstrząśnie.

\- Oczywiście mamo. Blayse idzie na zamknięcie bo nigdy nie wiadomo na temat tego, co się stanie wpadną moi bracia.

Chłopcy szybko wspięli się po schodach znikając w pokoju. Zaraz za drzwiami Harry leniwym ruchem zmienił swój wygląd ale kimono pozostawił.

\- Matko, padam. Toa horror. W końcu nie wyrobię z ta zdradziecką małpą.

\- hej nie obrażaj małp! - Oburzył się Ron.- Są inteligentniejsze od niej.

\- Moje spamiętanie że do dwóch narzecze Weasley.

\- Narzeczona nie narzeczona nie zmieniając żadnego że wiem jaka jest.

\- To po co się z nią umawiasz? Jesteście tak zdesperowany wiewiórze?

\- Pilnuj siebie zboczony masochisto. - Ich kłótnie przerwał także po otwarciu. Przez które wpadli bliźniacy.

\- Hej to jesteśmy gramy?

\- Pewnie siadajcie.- odpowiedział zielonooki. Jak tylko chłopcy pojawili się na nich i zaczęli się uśmiechać. - Poker na stan wygranych pyta, czy ktoś nie chce odpowiadać na zdarzenie.

\- Dobrze. Ale zanim zaczniesz robić coś podobnego Rin? - Zapytal Ron odruchowo używać prawdziwego tytułującego przyjaciela.

\- U Malfoya. Spotkałem go przy grobie Sary.

\- O ja nieźle.

\- Nie zabił cię?

\- Nie całkowicie nieźle nam się rozmawiało. Hmm, muszę chyba zwrócić więcej gadać ze ślizgonami.

\- Ej no daj spakuj ...

\- Zostawisz nas samych?

\- Dodaj stary. Do prasy do braci Ron.

\- Jasne że nie. Rozdaję.

Chłopcy grali prawie że do rana aż szczeliny Harry'ego. Nadeszło ostatnie rozdanie bo niedługo mają udać się na śniadanie.

\- Nie, nie, znowu jęknęli, kiedy zielonooki rozłożył karty. Znowu wygrał jednak tym razem nikt nie miał na sobie trudu, aby się wykręcić z pytaniem. Czy ty fizyczne przegrywasz?

\- Czasami jak wypada. - Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko Harry.

\- Chłopcy wstawicie śniadanie! - Rozległ się donośny głos z dołu.

\- Eh spadamy do siebie.- Bliźniacy przeciągnęli się i wstań.- Widzimy się Hogsame.

\- Jak to ustawić że już tak późno. - Jęknął Ron.

\- Lepiej się spakuj. - Poradził mu Harry samemu, wchodząc w działania alkoholu i karty.- Coept włożone. Kończymy w pociągu?

\- Ciekawe z kim. Jak Hermi by zobaczyć wpadnie w furię a moja wylądujemy u dyrcia-pyrcia.

\- Wiesz teraz mamy Blaisa. Zabiniędsz nam dostać się do przedziału ślizgonów?

-Czyś ty oszalał?

\- Wyluzuj coś mi że że w tym roku dojdzie do transakcji przy biurku bez możliwości apelacji. Przykuj się za młodego rocznika.

\- Dlaczego Drops miałby zrobić coś takiego? - Zainteresował się Zabini.

\- Proste, - Potter wzruszył się z rąk do rąk. - Toteż w oczach ludzi i potem przekonać ich że.

\- Sorka że pytam ale jakie ma sens w tym akwarium ponowny przydział? - Zdziwił się Blais.

\- Trzmiel wie że mam być w Slitherinie i będzie miał pewność że tam trafię.

\- Kurwa do mamy przechlapane.- Zaklął Ron.- Nie martw się stary nieważ jedyny.

\- Tobęd dziwne Weasley i Potter wśród węży.- Powiedział trochę otumaniony Blais.

\- Wieści co się najlepsze w tym samym wspólnym przydziałach - Wierny Draco i Sneapa - Wypowiedziany chłopak a pozostała dwójka roześmiała się.

\- Ta to będzie niezapomniane wydarzenie może wezmę wielokolować i sobie nagram? Harry dasz rade je dostosować do każdej działała?

\- Jak mój laptop działa na i kamerę może ale nie mam na to po prostu weźmy.

\- Chłopcy schodzieją już bo się spóźnicie! - Cała trójka pospiesznie złapała bagaże i zbiegła na dół.

\- Dzień dobry pani Weasley.- Przywitał się Harry zasiadając do wspaniałego śniadania.- Cześć wszystkim. Hermi jak tam się czujesz?

6\. Pociąg.

Na peronie jak zawsze panował wielki tłok. Ludzie przepychali się, rozmawiali i żegnali. Który nie byłby szczęśliwy W końcu do miejsca zamieszkania rocznik Harry Potter. Chłopak razem z artykułem szybko udał się do pociągu. Od razu prosi o pomoc. Udało im się w 3 wagonie. Gryfoni odetchnęli z ulgą. Późniejsze zwroty za przeważnie uznane za strefę ślizgonów.

\- To cześć.- Odezwał się Blais- Ja idę przywitać się z Draco i resztą. Idziecie?

\- Nie dzięki ale wiesz, że tam nie pasuje.- Odparł z przygnębieniem Harry. Zabini się na usta. Uśmiechnął się dobroduszne. Skłonił dwornie.

\- Państwo wybaczą.- Z które słowami wyszedł.

\- Jest całkiem zabawny nie sądzicie że Ginny dobrze trafiła? Ale Harry nie wytłumaczyłeś nas jeszcze dlaczego z całej zerwałeś? Słucham! Co masz zrobić powiedzenia! - Hermiona skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, założyła nogę na nogę i spojrzała groźnie na czarnowłosego. Harry popatrzył na nią przepraszająco.

\- Eee ... no ten tego ... bo wiesz ... ja ... ona- Chłopa jąkając się ciągle uruchłała od nowa.

\- Haroldzie Jemsie Potterze - Zagrzmiała Grenger.- przestań uciekać od odpowiedzi.- Zielonooki zarumienił się. Wbił wzrok w podłogę i cicho mruknął.

\- Wolę facetów.

\- Że co przepraszam bardzo ?! Harry dobrze się czujesz ?! Czy ty wiesz co powiedziałeś! Do chore, nienormalne i niedopuszczalne.

\- Ale Hermiży ci na przeszkadza? Przecież to nic niezwykłego. Zapytanie z jak zawrzec inteligentną miną Ron.

\- Jak to dlaczego? Jak jeszcze możesz pytać? Przecież na powieści że jest gejem! Gejem! Ron.

\- JA? na coś złego? Charli i Georg też mają chłopaków.- Wzruszczone ramionami.- To normalne. Nie rozumiem o co się tak burzysz.

\- Normalne? Jak coś może być normalne? Aby obrzydliwe i chore! - Dziewczyna wstała na płaczącego przyjaciela z jawną pogardą. Wyszła trzaskając drzwiami.

Jak tylko jej kroki ucichły jeszcze skulony i pochlipują w zakątku, jaki chłopak zaczął się zwijać ze śmiechu. Ron zaraz go do zrobić. Po kilku minutach obaj się uspokoili.

\- A widześ jej minę? - Wyjakał z trudem Harry powodując kolejne salwy śmiechu.- O mało nie roześmiałem się przy niej.

\- Taa. Ja chcę zobaczyć jak po namowach Dziadka Mroza będzie cię przepraszać.

\- Już do widzę.- Ciemnowłosy wstał przy zajęciu dumną postawę. Zadam nos i oparł ręce na biodrach.- Och Harry bo wiesz nie zdawałam sprawy sprawy ... - Zainicjował głos dziewczyny. Tymczasem rudowłosy śmiał się w niebogłosy. Nagle drzwi się rozsunęły i stanął w nich biało włosy arystokrata.

\- Harry przybył agresywną minęły i już miał odpyskować, gdy malał ktoś popchnął Malfoya w głąb przedziału.

\- Wbijajcie się od kogoś zauważy.- Chłopcy usłyszeli głosujący Zabiniego i po chwili sam ślizgon z Crabem, Goleyem, Parkinson i jej świeżą obecnością w ich przedziale. Potter zerknął na nieznanego nikomu chłopca io mało nie wyzionął ducha.

\- Co do ... - Wyjakał się w długowłosym, czarnowłosym, zielonookim nastolatku samego Salazara Slitherina.

\- Witaj Harry. Mówiłem że się niedługo zobaczymy.- Potter się w końcu opanował. Uśmiechnął.

\- Tak mówiłeś. Dobrze cię widzę w tej ekhmodze że tak się wyrażę.

\- O oii się znacie.- Wtrącił Blais.

\- Tak jakoś wyszło. Więc co tu robicie?

\- Potty jesteś takim takim idiotą czy tylko udajesz? - Zakpił ponownie Draco.

\- Udaje się dobrze dobrze.- Wtrącił się nowy.- A gdzie panna Wiem-to-wszystko? - Aby niewinne pytanie na nowo rozśmieszać gryfonów.

\- A nie mówiłem do półgłówki.

\- Jak ... śmiesz ... Malfoy! - Wydukał Harry między śmiechem.- A właśnie Sakral jak się tak właściwie teraz nazywasz?

\- Sakral Salazar McDraw

\- Ty by masz pomysły.

\- Harry kto się tak właściwie jest?

\- Hmm, a to mój kuzyn od strony matki.

\- Szlama.- Warknął Malfoy.

\- Rozczaruję cię, jestem łatwy krwi.

\- Phi, niby jak skoro Evans była szlamą?

\- Naprawdę Slitherin upada. Gdzie się podziała inteligencja, spryt i umiejętność natychmiastowego kojarzenia faktów? A o podejrzliwości i nieufności nie wspomnę.

\- Poszła na wieczny sen. Nie bój się do nie jest zakaźne.

\- Niestety twoja głupota jest Potty. Nie waż się do mnie zbliżać.

\- Pomyślał Harry przesyłając do zdanie do umysłu Salazara.

\- "Lubisz zaskakiwać ludzi co? Kolejna niezwykła umiejętność Złotego Chłopca. "

\- "Och nie tak niezwykła. Wałęsa się wręcz normalną prawda Sakralu Asagawie. "- Odparł młodszy.

\- "Więc io tym wiesz. Niestety nazwiska tego rody są bardzo strzeżone. Zdradziłeś się dziedzicu. "

\- "Ups" - Ten chłopak ma rozbrajać.

\- "Nazwisko Asagawa ustaliliśmy. A imię? "

\- "Rin. Linie polecone i użytkownicy mnie _**Silver "**_

\- "Mieczches. Wspaniałe imię dla wojownika ale i niebezpieczne. "

\- Co Potter mowę odjęło?

\- Oj zamknij się Malfoy i wynoś w końcu z tond.- Warknął trochę rozkojarzony Harry.

\- Jak śmiesz bliznowaty! Co mi zrobiłem poszczujesz tą wiewiórką? - Ronią poczerwieniał i rzucił się na blondyna. Walnął w twarz. Ten zaskoczony poleciał do tyłu.- Crab, Goley! - Obaj mięśniacy ruszyli w stronę Weasleya.

\- _Expeliarmuns! _\- Krzyknął Harry odrzucając chłopców na korytarz.

\- Jeszcze tego pożałdziesz Pottera! - Warknął po raz ostatni Malfoy po czym wyszedł z dumną i arogancką miną za nim jak jesień Pensy.

\- To było niebezpieczne Róznice w pokoju z tym sekrety tego chłopaka.

\- Gdyby Malfoy nie był tak tępym, aroganckim, zapatrzonym w siebie, fretko podobnym chujem do i mogę tak.-.- Warknął dalej zły rudy.

\- Uspokój się stary. Zachowujesz się jak baba w ciąży.- Odparował Harry.

\- Harry mam prośbę.

\- Tak Ron?

\- Przymknij się!

\- Harry- Wtrącił się Slitherin.- do nie ciąża. Do PSM.- Tym razem już cała trójka się roześmiała.

\- Nienawidzę! - Powiedział Ron przyjmując postawę oburzonego, dotkniętego i przygnębionego ale już po chwili siebie również się śmiał.

W takim pogodnym stanie zastała ich Hermiona. Po rozmowie z dyrektorem doszła do wniosku, że nie może się kłócić z Harrym bo straci swoją pozycję. Tak więc przyszła go przeprosić. Jako pierwszy zonoszony właśnie właśnie Potter. Było już za późno na udanie rozpaczy i tylko tylko gniew. "Eh a tak tak fajnie." Pomyślał się do nas facet przed przybrał groźną postawę i warknął:

\- Nie i i tu tu chcesz !? Mało ci?! - Pod jego goscia pozostalo odwrócili sie i zamilkli. Ron wyprostował się i popatrzył na swoją dziewczynę.

\- Zastanów się dobrze zanim coś powiesz. Gdy masz zamiar znowu nas obrażać na wyjdź.- Hermiona zasępiła się. Nie tego się uprzednia. Ron miał być po jej stronie. "Co powinnam zdanie? Harry jest dosyć uczuciowy, narwany. Łatwo nim manipulować. Z Ronem będzie jednak trudniej. Jak już się uprze jest gorszy od osła. Niedobrze. Muszę być ostrożna. "

\- Ja ... ja rękaam przeprosić. To był dla mnie szok. Harry musisz zrozumieć ... - Udała szloch.- Jestem ... sam rozumiesz ... mugole ... ich poglądy.- Cały czas pochlipuje ciągnięty.- Spróbuję ... nie chcę ... cię stracić ... proszę Harry. - Potwór nie podszedł do niej i wyjąkał porządnie.

\- Naprawdę mimo wszystko chcesz ze mną przyjaźnić? Nie jesteś zła? - Dziewczyna poruszyła się zdenerwowana. Zbliżyła do chłopca a następnie objęła go.

\- Przepraszam Harry, bardzo przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić. Jesteś moim numerem telefonu przyjacielem. Już dobrze. Nie martw się. Nie zostawię cię.- Czarnowłosy zaczął się uspokajać. Narysowany nosem jeszcze kilka razy po czym odsunął się od dziewczyny.

\- Stary wszystko w porządku?

\- Jasne już tak. Dzięki nie dałbym rady bez ciebie. Super że z Hermi już w planie prawda? Też się martwił i bał się, że się z niego.

\- Eee ... no tego ... wiesz. - Ron zarumienił się i kształtowało szorstko na kieszeń. Hermiona otarła się i przytuliła się do rudowłosego.

\- A właśnie Herm chciałbym ci przedstawić ... - Z takim słowami odwrócili się do dwóch chłopców stojących przy oknie. Blais zachowywał się jak zawsze obojętnie zaś Salazar nonszalancko siedział na fotelu czytając magazyn o eliksirach.- To Sakral McDraw mój kuzyn.

\- Och miło mi poznać. Jestem Hermiona Grenger.- Slitherin obrzucił dziewczynę taksówką spojrzeniem. Potter go ostrzegł przed nią. Widać to było że Ani Weasley ani Harry nie zachowują się przy niej otwarcie. Cóżmij pograć.

\- Witam także. To zaszczyt poznać tak piękną i inteligentną kobietę w tym kraju.

\- Ach więc nie pochodzisz z tond.- Zainteresowała się dziewczyna.

\- Nie. Mieszkałem do tej pory w Japonii. Do doprawdy pięknie kraju. Już mi go brakuje.

\- Tak wiele czytałam o Japonii. W rzeczywistości, nie ma znaczenia, nie ma znaczenia. Zaś autor ...

\- Przepraszam, że przerwę mam ochotę wysłuchiwać książkowe bredni o ludziach z mojego kraju. Skończ udawać mądrą. Nie lubię idiotów.- Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego zszokowana. Jak wiadomość może ją nazywać głupią. Wstała wściekła gotowa uderzenie nowego. Zanim jednak zdążyła się poruszyć, wstań i wstań się zrobić drzwi. Przed wyjściem odwrócił się do Harrego.

\- Sorka Rin nie trawię dziwkowatych idioteklia próbują udawać że umieją myśleć.- Całość powiedział po języku. Potter się rozwija. Umiejętność ręcznego posługiwania się komunikacją głosową.

\- Dobra. Nic nie szkodzi kiedy się zobaczymy zobaczymy?

\- Pewnie jakoś w szkole. Cześć.

\- Nie m. Pa.- Salazar wyszedł z Hermiony naskoczyłej na Harrego.

\- Mówisz po języku? Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś. Czego na jeszcze od ciebie chciał?

\- Nic nie chciał po prostu się pożegnał. Sakura nie za płynnie mówi po to, żeby się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje z tobą.

\- Twoje wujostwo zna Sakrala? Przecież mówiłeś że nie cierpią magii.

\- Tak. O tym że Saki jest czarodziejem do i ja dowiedziałem się dopiero przed tą chwilą.

\- Ciekawe gdzie trafi - Zainteresował się Ron.

\- Pewnie do Slitherinu.- Odparł z przygnębieniem Potter.

\- To źle Harry.

\- Hej, hej ja też jestem ślizgonem.- Wtrącił się Blais.- Zajmę się nim nie martwcie się. Też muszę iść. Przebrać się itd. Niedługo wysiadamy. Do zobaczenia w szkole.


End file.
